Shaky Life
by TheTudorsLover
Summary: Rose has a shaky life when she is arrested for the Queen's murder. Now she must prove that she in innocent or she will be sentenced to death. I can't say anymore in this summary without giving away what will happen later on. So read and review!
1. To Trial

**My first fanfiction! I'll try and make the chapters super long, because I know I hate reading short chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of it goes to Richelle Mead. The only thing I own, it the plot. **

RPOV

'_They execute traitors.'_ That was all that I could think about. If Abe couldn't get me out of this trial, or get evidence that I didn't kill the queen, I was going to die.

It has been over a week since my hearing and I haven't seen Abe. Mikhail said that he has been in his office the entire time and won't see anyone. He is trying to pull favors, anything to make me seem non-guilty.

When I'm not trying to figure out how to get in contact with him, I am figuring out the letter that Tatianna wrote to me before she died. Lissa has another sibling out there. One that was illegitimate, but could put her on the council.

Then when I am not thinking of Lissa, I am thinking of Dimitri. Dimitri was my first love. He was also my mentor. We had sex, and then the next day he was taken by Strigoi. I then dropped out of school to go rescue him from his state. He then captured me, and I was kept prisoner. Eventually I escaped though, and I thought I killed him. When I returned to the academy, I started getting notes that he was still alive. After graduation, Lissa, Eddie (my best friend), and I all went and helped a prisoner, Victor Dashkov, escape. We went to his brother and learned that a Strigoi can be saved and turned back to their original form. A spirit user had to charm a stake and then stake a Strigoi. Lissa turned out to be the person to do that. She brought back Dimitri, and everyone didn't know what to do. Now after I have been fighting for our love, he is pushing me back. '_Love fades, mine has.'_ Those were his exact words. Yet when I was in the café that he was in when the royal guard came to arrest me, he tried to fight them all in order to defend me until I stopped him.

Even though I am fretting about Dimitri, I still wonder about Adrian. I did in fact love him. He was always there for me, and when I thought I had lost Dimitri, he had picked up the pieces. Though, I don't know what to do with him. I'm afraid to hurt him again.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my thought process. I was in Dimitri's old cell, and I had tried to get comfort by trying to get in the same position he was in. So far it wasn't working.

"Roza…"I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. When I didn't even move, he said it again more forcefully. "Roza…turn around. Please." There was something in his voice that made me turn around. When I turned around, all I could do was stare. Dimitri stood there looking at me with so much emotion on his face.

I was always used to him keeping his emotions inside, but right now, they were all displayed across his face. There was hurt, anger, and even sympathy as he saw me there in the cell. His cell. Looking around him, I could see the guardians were just a few feet away, but they were trying to give us some space.

"Go away." I said quietly, and then I turned back around and faced my corner. I didn't know why he came to see me. He was always making it obvious that he wanted nothing to do with me. In fact he even said that the best way to repay me was to stay far away from me.

"Roza." He said shock was filled in his voice.

Every time he called me this it broke me. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at him. I turned around and all of mine and Dimitri's guardians stiffened, but they didn't move. Dimitri even looked shocked from my outburst, and he flinched back some. "GO AWAY!" I screamed again. When he didn't move I yelled some more. "Guards! Get him away from me." Both of our guardians were there in an instant and they were leading him away.

"Rose, you all right?" I saw that one of my guardians, Dan I think his name was, standing there looking at me.

"Yeah, but can I get some food? I'm starving." He unfortunately shook his head.

"Sorry, but they gave us a schedule when to feed you. And it's not time yet." I just groaned.

"What time do I get food?" They weren't starving me, but they kept their food rations very small and at stretched times.

"In about 3 hours." He said, and then he went back to his post. I turned back around and curled up in my corner. Since I didn't want to just sit there, I decided to go into Lissa's head.

She was in her room with Adrian, Christian, Tasha, and Dimitri. Dimitri hasn't told them about his visit to see me. Apparently I wasn't allowed any visitors, so I wonder how he got in. They were talking about me.

"Adrian, can't you get in her dreams?" Lissa was asking. She was trying to learn how to dream walk now since it would be her only way to communicate with me other than the bond.

"I try, all the time. Once every hour, and she isn't sleeping." He replied. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. All over his face was worry and love. It was for me. "Here, I'll try in about 5 minutes."

"Why 5?" Christian asked. Everyone was confused with his timing.

"Because in case she's listening through the bond," He said nodding towards Lissa, "Then that gives her time to fall asleep.

I wanted to talk to him so I snapped out of her head and tried to go to sleep. Since I haven't been sleeping a lot, I fell asleep pretty fast.

It didn't take long till I was in his grandmother's garden. "Adrian come on out." I said. He stepped out from behind a tree and my breath was taken from me.

I could tell that he hasn't been sleeping that much. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he just looked like hell. "Little dhampir. So you were in Lissa's head." I just nodded and he walked up to me. He placed a hand on my cheek. "Are they treating you well?" I just nodded, I couldn't find my voice. "We are doing everything in our power to get you out of here. I've been working with Abe on your case." I just nodded for him to know that I was indeed listening to him. "We are all going to testify that you could not have done this. We are working on what we should say to per sway the council."

"When is Tatianna's funeral?" I ask.

Adrian was caught off guard but he answered the question. "Tomorrow. Why?"

"Because Mikhail said that my trial wouldn't happen till after her funeral. I just want to know when I will be sentenced to death. I'm looking forward to my death more than staying here for another day."

Adrian took both of his hands and cupped my face. Then he brought it close to his and looked me straight in the eyes. "Rose, you are not going to die. I will not let them execute you. We are talking about how to break you out."

"NO!" I yelled, startling Adrian and he dropped his hands and stepped back a little. Once I got my composure together I stated calmly, "If you break me out before my trial, then they will think I was guilty."

"But you can't go to trial, they could execute you!"

"Then I guess I deserve it then."

"For what!"

"For breaking Lissa out of the academy, for leading Mason on, for getting Mason killed, for having sex with my instructor, for dropping out of school to kill Dimitri, failing to kill Dimitri, breaking out of court, ruining Eddie's future, breaking out Victor, letting Dimitri kill all of those innocent people, letting Victor loose, having Lissa's guardian's killed….just EVERYTHING!" I felt guilty for so many things. And now sitting in the cell for so long has really made me remember and think about everything.

"Rose-"But I cut him off.

"Adrian, before I die, I need you to do me something." He started to say something but I cut him off. "Tatianna gave me a letter before she died. Apparently Lissa has a sibling that no one knows about. They live in Las Vegas, and I need you to find him or her so that way she can have a spot on the council."

"Rose, I need to see the letter." I thought about it and decided it would be better that way so it would be out of my possession.

"I'll give it to Mikhail to give to you." I replied.

"Rose, everyone knows that you didn't do this. In fact people are trying to get you released. All of the dhampirs and even a lot of Moroi."

"There has to be something. Something to prove that I didn't kill her. I feel like I know something but I can't think of it."

"Well, they have completely raided your room. They keep taking pictures, and searching your room." Then it clicked. Pictures, cameras…they have cameras in all the buildings.

"Adrian, that's it!"

"What?" He was clearly confused. Only dhampirs know about all the secret cameras that are planted around the Court. They would also be ignored at this time with so much going on. Moroi didn't know about them, especially the royals.

"Cameras." Seeing that he was still confused I went on. "There are cameras everywhere around the court. In the elevators, the stairwells, and they probably have them all over the royal house. If you get the footage from there, I'm pretty sure that we can prove that I didn't do it."

"Perfect. All right little dhampir, I have to go get to that, and make sure I get that letter." Then I was left in my own dreams.

…

Today was the day that Tatianna was going to be buried. I handed Mikhail the note from Tatianna and he said he would give it to Adrian at the funeral. Finally I was given a small, soggy sandwich and I ate it all fast.

When I was done with that I slipped inside Lissa's head. She was in her room finishing getting ready for the funeral. She was wearing a black dress that was very modest. She wore her hair up in a bun I would never be able to pull off.

When there was a knock on the door, she went to go answer it. Standing at the door was Christian. He was dressed in a black tux, and I had feeling that he wasn't going to have any smart ass remarks today. Lissa threw herself at him tears in her eyes. Christian just hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Liss, we should get going." Lissa just nodded and let him lead her outside. Outside waiting was Mia and Eddie. They too were wearing black and they all walked to the chapel where the ceremony was going to be held. A lot of people were able to get in, but there were many people standing outside.

A lot of people had come to say their goodbyes to their queen. Still no other royal was elected the new ruler. Adrian was at the steps with his mother, he was trying to soothe her as she cried. When he saw Lissa, he said something to his mother and walked over to Lissa.

All over his face was pain. My heart went out to him at that moment. Lissa was filled with sympathy. This was his great-aunt, and he loved her very much. They didn't get to talk because they were ushered inside for the ceremony. The Ivashkov's that were close to her sat in the first couple of pews. Then Lissa sat with Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, and Mia in the 4th pew. The ceremony was long, and a lot of people were crying. After the ceremony, everyone walked outside and made an aisle where the queen's coffin be carried. Then a selected few followed to the burial.

Everywhere were flowers and cards and even pictures of Tatianna. It was all very touching, and Lissa was getting teary eyed. She followed the Ivashkov's to where they were going to bury Tatianna. Only Christian came with her. They walked to the Royal Cemetery. There they held a few more words and they lowered her casket into the ground. Then everyone walked up one at a time and dropped flowers into the grave.

Afterwards, Adrian followed Lissa and Christian to Lissa's room. When they got there, they all sat down, and Adrian brought out the drinks.

"To Aunt Tatianna." He said as he lifted his glass. "May you have a peaceful after life." Lissa and Christian raised their glasses and then took a sip of the wine.

Adrian and Christian took off their jackets and ties. "Have you seen Rose lately?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, apparently my aunt gave her a note and she gave it to Mikhail to give to me." Damn it Adrian.

"I want to see it." Lissa demanded. Adrian handed her the note and she read it. Shock filled her but also some disgust to her father.

"She wants us to find your brother or sister before her trial." Adrian said, not even mentioning the cameras.

"First we have to get her out of there." Christian said. I was a little shock that he was standing up for me, but he and I have gotten on some good terms, and I treated him more like my brother now.

"We will. Abe said he wants us testifying at her trial about how good of a person she is and what not to help convince the council that she's innocent."

….

Trial Day- RPOV

Today I was going on trial. Mikhail came to my cell with clean clothes. I was dressed in jeans and a shirt and then given some toast before we set off to the court room. When we walked across the court, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and watch me go by.

Adrian said that a lot of people thought that I was innocent. The only people who really thought I was guilty were the stuck up royals. I hoped that Abe did everything he could to prove that I'm innocent.

When we arrived in the court room, I saw that everyone was already there. In the first rows were all of my friends who were going to testify for me. Abe was waiting for me and when I sat down, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Please tell me you have a plan." I begged quietly. With the nod of his head I understood and then it was time for the opening statements. Each side talked about how they were going to prove I was guilty or not. After the opening statements, it was time for the witnesses. To my surprise, Dimitri was called up first.

"Mr. Belikov," Abe started, it still panged how he was stripped of his title. "Is it true that you were her mentor while she was a student at the St. Vladimir's Academy?"

"Yes." He said looking straight at Abe.

"So you would say you got to know her, pretty well then?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Yes, I know Rose very well." He said shooting a glance at me.

"So, would you say that she was capable of murdering anyone?"

"Rose is all about protecting the people she loves. If it was a Strigoi attacking anyone, she would be the one to save that person from the Strigoi. But if you were talking about killing someone out of pure hate, who wasn't a Strigoi, then no, she is not capable of murdering anyone." He said, and he shot me a look that was filled with so much, it made my heart ache.

"No more questions your honor." Abe said and then he sat down next to me. Then it was Iris Kane, the prosecuting lawyer's turn.

"Mr. Belikov, is it true that Miss. Hathaway had gotten herself into a lot of fights while in high school?"

Then Abe shot up quickly. "Objection your honor, relevance?"

"Objection denied, Mr. Belikov, answer the question." Abe sat down in defeat and Dimitri answered.

"Yes. She did get into a lot of fights."

"So she had little self control?" My fist curled up, sure I didn't have a lot of self control, but I gained some since I graduated.

"During high school she has, but now, she has gained some self control."

"How would you know? Haven't you been gone for the past couple of months being a Strigoi? And that now you refuse to talk to her? So how would you know if she has gained any self control?" Dimitri just looked at my with so much sympathy, and Abe shot up like a cannon.

"Objection your honor!"

"No further questions." Iris said as she went back over to her chair. Dimitri was then led down from the podium, and it was then Lissa's turn. And so it went. They called up each of my friends and close ones.

Then they called up Adrian. His mother was terrified because she didn't want her son getting involved in this.

"Lord Ivashkov, are you in a relationship with Miss. Hathaway?" Iris asked.

"Yes, we have been dating for about 4 months." He asked.

"And you were also the Queen's great-nephew, am I correct?" She asked looking up from her papers.

"Yes."

"So you loved her very dearly?" I think everyone was thrown back by that question, everyone knew that Adrian was Tatianna's favorite.

"Of course I did, why would you even ask that?" He was just appalled by that question.

"So, you would like to find her murder, right?"

"Yes, of course." He was confused, just like me. We had no idea where she was going.

"So would you think that Miss. Hathaway has the potential to kill your beloved great-aunt?" Adrian looked at me and I knew he was just as shocked as I was.

"Of course not. Rose is a lot of things, but not a murderer. Look, she has her bad moments, and she slips sometimes, but she would never, ever, kill someone if they weren't Strigoi." I was touched by that.

"Wasn't your Aunt though, opposed to you and Miss. Hathaway's dating?" She asked, pacing in front of him.

"Who isn't?" He snapped back.

"Answer the question Lord Ivashkov." The judge said.

"At first yes, but then she wasn't too opposed to the idea near the end of her life."

"But she was opposed to the relationship at some point?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." Iris walked back to her seat and shot us a look on her way by.

"Please, help me." I whispered to Abe. He just ignored me and went up to Adrian. He asked the same questions, but tried to make it seem like I was the good girlfriend and would never hurt his family. Then it was my turn to go up there.

Abe was the first person to question me.

"Miss. Hathaway, please, explain to us your day, the day before the queen's murder."

"I woke up early, and decided I would go visit Lissa. In the lobby, I ran into Adrian, and we had a little fight. He stormed off, and I decided to let him go and go see Lissa. On my way there, I noticed that church services were just starting. I went into the church and sat down next to Dimitri. Dimitri and I also got into a fight, and I left the service early. I then went back to my room and stayed there most of the day. Through the bond I could tell Lissa was getting worried about me, so I left my place so I didn't have to talk to her or anyone else. I walked around the court, and I arrived back at my place. I was just lying around when I heard a knock at the door. It was Adrian who came, and we spent the night together." I said, I talked slowly, and I kept my eyes out at Adrian.

"You said you were walking through the court, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Where were you walking?" Abe asked, as he was pacing in front of me.

"On the East side. There were some places I never saw, so I went to see them." I replied.

"Where is the Queen's quarters?" I was taken aback by this question but I answered it.

"The West side."

"So you were nowhere near the West Side?"

"No."

"Miss. Hathaway, I am going to show you a security clip, I want you to identify that person." I just nodded and we all looked at the tape. It was footage of me in the elevator. I was crying and just looked miserable. Then there was footage of me entering my dorm. The next move of action was when Adrian was at my door.

"That would be me." I said when the footage ended.

"According to the footage, Miss. Hathaway arrived at her room at 5:45 am. There is no showing of her even leaving her room. Then it shows that Adrian Ivashkov arrived at about 9:30 am." Abe said, and I sighed of relief. That was all that was needed to prove that I was not guilty.

"Miss. Hathaway, do you know how to get into the queen's chamber?" He asked, turning right back on me.

"No."I repeated. "I only know where the room where she meets guests."

"Did you have your stake on you at any point that day?" Abe asked.

"No."

"When was the last time you even saw your stake?"

"About a week before the Queen's murder."

"No further questions your honor." Then it was that bitch's Iris's turn.

"Miss. Hathaway, didn't you quote 'You will pay for this.' When the council passed the new age law?"

"Yes, but I say things I don't always mean."

"Is it possible that you could have jumped from your window to sneak into the Queen's quarter's and murder her?" She asked as she was pacing in front of me.

"No, no possible way." I replied.

"Why is that Miss. Hathaway?" I think this woman is stupid.

"Because my room is on the sixth floor, there would be no way for me to jump that far without injury."

The rest of the questioning went on like that. She tried to make me look bad, but I always had some reason as to why I did or say anything.

Before I knew it, the judge was saying it was recess since the Council had to deliberate. Lissa and Adrian came up to me quickly, and Adrian gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"Don't worry; they can't say you're guilty. Especially after the footage tape." Lissa said.

"I hope you're right." Then after about 10 minutes, the Council came back in. We were all seated again and the judge called forward Prince Ivashkov to do the delivering.

"Has the council made their decision?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor, and we have found Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway…"

**Sorry for the cliffy everyone. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. I do intend to keep on with this story. Only if you review. If you haven't read my home page, I want to become a writer someday. I am only in high school, so I have a lot to learn. So your reviews will really really really help me become a stronger writer. So please review.**

**THE GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOU!  
SO PRESS IT! (:  
-Noelle 3**


	2. Brother and Sister

RPOV

"_Has the council made their decision?" The judge asked._

"_We have your honor, and we have found Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway…"_

"Not guilty for the murder of Queen Tatianna." Then Abe and I just sighed in relief. I was not going to be executed. I would get to live my life. The court was dismissed and Abe just hugged me.

"Rose, please be safe." He pulled back and kissed the top of my head. "If you need anything, just come to me okay?" I just nodded and hugged him again.

"Thank you." I said, and then he pulled back and nodded towards my friends. I gave him a small smile and ran to Adrian. He picked me up and kissed me right in front of everyone. Some people stared, some people gasped, and some just shook their heads and left the court room.

"Thank god." He said as we broke away. I just laughed and he squished me in his hug.

"Rose!" I turned and saw Lissa making her way to me with Christian on her heels. She just hugged the living life out of me when she reached me, and relief was filled in the bond.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked. I just wanted to go to my room and possibly sleep.

"Yeah, but we can't go back to your room." Lissa said, and I just eyed her suspiciously. "I have someone cleaning it up. It was a complete disaster. They had people come in and just tore it apart. So it is no condition for you to go see it."

"I just want to go to bed. I'm tired, and just about to pass out." I whined. Lissa, Christian and Adrian all exchanged glances.

"Come on little dhampir. You can come to my place." Adrian said, he placed a hand on the small of my back and led me out of the court room. I was too tired to do anything so I just followed him.

He lived near Lissa, but in separate buildings. When we got into his building, a dhampir nodded at us from the front desk as we waited for the elevator. Adrian lived on the top floor, and it was a nice looking suite. I didn't really pay attention because Adrian led me to the bedroom. He had a king size bed, and he sat me down on it. I took off my jeans and crawled under the soft sheets. Of course, they were silk.

I felt Adrian slid in next to me and place an arm around my waist. Automatically I turned around and snuggled into his chest. I breathed him in and I heard him say "Good night little dhampir," before I fell asleep.

….

When I woke up, I saw Adrian was sleeping right next to me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. Usually, he was a heavy sleeper, and it was almost impossible to wake him up, but when I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

I took my leg and wrapped it around his waist, and I smiled when I heard him moan. I felt his hands taking off the cotton shirt that I was given before my trial, and I laid there in just my black bra and underwear. He took off my bra one handed and I slid down his boxers. He pulled back examining me, before putting his lips back on mine.

"Adrian." I tried to say. He pulled back slightly with a confused expression on his face. "Protection." He pulled back slightly and opened a nightstand. He grabbed a condom and he quickly put it on.

"Better?" He asked. When I just nodded he put his lips back onto mine. I thought that after Dimitri, I would never want sex again, but then Adrian and I was so close to having it before until I stopped him because we didn't have any protection. This time, it was just perfect. I have no words to describe sex. All I can say was that I was perfect.

When it was done, I knew I had to go see Lissa. I kissed Adrian and then stood up. I went into his bathroom and started the shower. When I was about to step in Adrian decided that he wanted to shower with me. He shampooed my hair, and I shampooed his. He washed my back, and then I washed his. When we were finished, he handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my body.

I saw that Adrian had some of my clothes. "Well, we knew that you wouldn't be able to go to your place, so before the trial I went and grabbed some of your clothes." I just gave him a small kiss and went to change. I just grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo.

Adrian was waiting for me in his kitchen. He handed me some toast and I ate it down quickly. "Hungry?" He asked and I just nodded. He made me some more toast which I ate pretty fast.

"Come on, we have to go see Lissa. We have to figure out her whole sibling thing." Adrian just nodded and we walked out of his place hand in hand. The building that Lissa lived in was right next to Adrian's so it wasn't that much of a walk. We went to the elevator and rode up to the 5th floor. When we knocked on the door, Christian was the one to answer.

"Hey Christian." I said, as I walked by him and into Lissa's place. Lissa walked out of the bedroom wearing her pajamas.

"Rose?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I could tell I just got her out of bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Liss, we have to find your sibling. You have to get a spot on the council." I said as I sat down on the couch. Lissa sat down next to me, Christian sat on a chair, and Adrian sat on the coffee table.

"Rose, I don't even know where to start." She said, looking at her hands.

"Las Vegas." I said, she shot her head up and gave me a look. "I have some inside information." Then it clicked. I pulled out my cell phone and called up Abe.

"Rose?" He asked, quiet startled by my call. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, you said if I ever need anything, I can come to you right?"

"Yes, what do you need Rose?" I could tell he was curious as to what I want since just yesterday I was released from jail.

"I need everything possible about Eric Dragomir and about his times in Las Vegas." I held my breath hoping that he would not question me.

"Rose, what is about?" He asked, and I silently cursed at him.

"Lissa has a half-sibling out in Las Vegas, and we need to find them so Lissa can have a spot on the Royal Council." I said, with a little of annoyance in my voice.

"Alright, I will get back to you right away." He said then hung up. I turned and saw Lissa, Christian, and Adrian looking at me. "We have to wait for a bit."

_Rose, _Lissa said through the bond, _are we going to have to go back to Las Vegas? _When I just nodded she continued, _Fine, but this time, we are getting permission, I don't want to ruin your reputation even more. _

"I think you should request Eddie as a guardian." I said out of nowhere and everyone just looked at me with weird looks. Lissa knew what I meant and she just smiled.

"Okay, I will talk to the board." She said and stood up. "Now if you would excuse me, I am going to go get ready for the day." She walked into her bedroom and left us out here.

We were relatively quiet until there was a knock on the door. I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Dimitri standing there. Behind him were his 5 guardians.

"Rose." Was all he said. Adrian was behind me in two seconds.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" Christian asked. He too had gotten up and was standing there. I could tell he didn't want a fight at his front door, and he thought of me as his sister, so he didn't want anyone hurting me. Even Dimitri.

"I came to talk to Lissa." He said, looking past all of us, obviously looking for Lissa. "Is she here?" He asked looking back at us.

"She's getting ready. We have stuff to do today." I replied icily.

"What's going on?" We all turned around and saw Lissa standing there. She had jeans on, a pale pink button up which had its sleeves rolled up and that was only buttoned in the middle reveling a whit lace cami underneath. She wore simple heals and her hair was down.

"I just came to talk to you." Dimitri replied.

"Well, we have errands to run, but you are more than welcomed to join us." I gave Lissa the most bewildered look which she ignored, but instead sent me soothing messages through the bond.

"I don't know." Dimitri started, but Lissa cut him off.

"Come on," She said, and I could tell she was using a little compulsion. "Christian and Adrian were just going to sit around while Rose and I did errands."

"Alright." He said, and I saw Lissa smile. She gave Christian a kiss, and I gave Adrian one before we walked out of her apartment. Dimitri walked on the other side of Lissa with his guardians behind us.

The first place we went to was one of the government buildings. She went in there and wanted to talk to one of the royals. We were led to Prince Ivashkov's office.

When we got there we all bowed. "Your highness, what pleasure do I owe to see you today?" Prince Ivashkov asked.

"Well, I came to clear that Rose, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and I are all going to take a vacation." She said, and I felt Dimitri looking at me and I turned around to see him asking me questions in his eyes. I just shrugged and turned back to Lissa.

"And why are you having this trip?" He asked, he took off his reading glass and looked at her.

"Well, Rose was just released yesterday, and she had a hard time, so we have all decided that she needed to get away from court for a couple of weeks." She replied.

"And where will you go?" He asked.

"Las Vegas." She said, and memories from last time flooded the bond.

"Weren't you just in Las Vegas?" I could tell he was a bit suspicious, but Lissa kept her composure and didn't give anything away.

"Yes, and that is the reason why we want to go back there." She beckoned me forward and I did. "Rose needs some fun, a little party. Something to make her smile. Las Vegas will do that."

"Very well then. When do you want to go?" He asked, looking back down on at his papers.

"Tomorrow if possible." He gave her a startled look before continuing. "Rose needs to get out of here. I think we all do."

"Very well. I will have the jet ready for you tomorrow morning. Also the guardians have assigned you one new guardian, but they haven't found your other one." He said, looking for a folder.

"I want Eddie Castile as my guardian sir." He looked at her bewildered.

"Guardian Castile is not appropriate; he was the one who accompanied you and Guardian Hathaway here to Las Vegas the first time."

"I forced him to go. I knew I would need a guardian so I had used compulsion on him to come with us. It wasn't his fault at all." I was stunned. She has been taking the fault for the last trip to Vegas.

"Very well then. Guardian Castile will be informed soon that he will now be your new guardian." Then he looked back at his papers once more. "Is there anything else?" When she just shook her head, he continued. "Very well then. Be ready for your trip tomorrow. Your highness, Guardian Hathaway, Mr. Belikov." He said as we walked out of the room.

When we were at a safe distance, Dimitri started talking to Lissa. "Why am I going?" He asked, and I wondered the same thing.

"You think I am leaving you alone here?" When she looked at him, she continued. "Once we are gone, all the royals will attack you with questions. This is the best. Trust me." Then she continued walking leaving me and Dimitri standing there looking at each other. I turned and caught up with Lissa and so did Dimitri.

I was about to say something when some boy walked up to us. "Miss. Hathaway. Here you go." He handed me 3 huge folders.

"You work for him don't you?" He just nodded and I gave a small chuckle. "How the hell did he get everything here so fast?"

"Faxing." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Jacob Scott ma'am. Your father talks a lot about you when he is around."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I am a prize." I said jokingly.

"That you are." He replied. "It was nice meeting you Miss. Hathaway. You should come visit him sometime. I might see you." Then he walked off in the same direction that he came from.

"He was flirting with you Rose." Lissa said once he was out of ear shot. I just shrugged. "Are those-"But I just nodded and she shut up. "Well come on. We will stop by your room to pack your stuff. Then to Dimitri's to pack his, and then back to mine where you both will stay the night and we can look over them."

We walked towards the building where my room was. When we got to my room, Dimitri seemed a bit uneasy. Lissa sat down on my bed as I grabbed my suitcase and started filling it with clothes. Then I went into the bathroom and grabbed all my personal hygiene crap. It didn't take me long to pack everything, and then we were walking towards Dimitri's room.

His room was about the same size of mine. There was a mini fridge, a nice sized bed, a closet, a dresser, a chair, a bookcase, two night stands and a bathroom. He went around and started packing things. I sat on the arm rest of the chair that was in his room. I was scanning the room when I came across a picture. Dimitri was in his bathroom so I walked over to the night stand and picked it up.

Looking at the picture made my heart ache. It was a picture that we had someone else take for us before he was turned into a Strigoi. We were at an amusement park and there was a big rollercoaster behind us. He had his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I had my arms around his waist hugging his muscular body. He was looking down at me with so much admiration, love, and happiness written all over his face. I was staring right into the camera smiling like I was the luckiest girl alive to have a man like Dimitri to love me. And I was.

I didn't notice that Dimitri had come out of the bathroom till I heard Lissa cough. I looked up from the picture to see him staring at me holding the picture. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry.

"I'm done packing." He said to Lissa after we broke our gaze. She just nodded, and I placed the picture back on the nightstand. We walked out of his room and I couldn't get that picture out of me head. That was when we were happy and we had a future together. That was then, and now it was just a big mess.

We got back to Lissa's suite to see that it was empty. There was a note on the coffee table that Christian and Adrian went out for some drinks. Lissa and I just rolled our eyes. Dimitri's guardians stayed outside, and we all spread around the coffee table.

I gave each of us a folder and said, "Alright, we have to find Lissa's sibling. Look at bank accounts and records for deposits in banks. Anything that could lead us to them." We searched and search but always came to a dead end. The bank was in the name of Jane Doe, and couldn't follow her.

"I think I got something." Lissa said quietly. I crawled over to her and so did Dimitri. "He bought them a house." She said looking up at us.

"Are they still there?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah they haven't moved out. Rose, we found them." I looked at the paper. I quickly copied down the address for tomorrow. Then I got all the papers back in their right folders and stashed them in my bag. We just finished getting everything cleaned up when Adrian and Christian walked in. For once, they didn't look wasted.

Adrian came over to me and gave me a kiss, and Christian did the same to Lissa. "Boys, go back to your rooms and pack." I said and Adrian gave me a puzzled look. "We are going to Las Vegas tomorrow morning. So go back pack and come straight back here."

"Yes ma'am." Adrian said and then pulled Christian with him. They lived in the same building, but most of the time, Christian stayed with Lissa.

They were both back in an hour. Lissa had gone to bed, so Christian went and joined her. There were two couches for Dimitri, Adrian and I. One of the couches was a pull out, so Adrian and I claimed that one while Dimitri settled for a couch. We were all settled and I turned off the lights. I rolled over and Adrian scooted over and placed his arm around me. He pulled me as close as possible to him and murmured "Good night my little dhampir."

I couldn't sleep. Not with the fact that in just a few short hours, I would get to leave Court, but also because that picture was burned in my mind. Eventually I fell asleep.

I awoke to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes and saw Lissa bent down holding a cup of coffee in front of my face. She was wearing blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white silk cami. I could still feel Adrian's arm around my waist, and by his breathing patterns I could tell he was still sleeping.

"Morning Rose." Lissa said in a whisper. I grumbled a thanks and took the coffee. She went back into the kitchen and I saw that Dimitri was still asleep. I slowly got out of Adrian's hold and stood up. I sat the coffee down on the table and stretched.

I was wearing green pajama bottoms and an old sweatshirt. I grabbed my cup of coffee and shuffled into the kitchen. Lissa was making some breakfast, but I could tell that Christian was still sleeping.

She handed me a bagel and I decided to eat it slowly. "Ready for today?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I guess so. Just nervous. Do you think I have a sister or brother?" She asked me with curiosity.

"I don't know." I said taking another bite of my bagel. By the time that I was finished with my bagel, Christian walked in with a robe on. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went back into the bedroom. Lissa followed him saying that she was going to get ready and that I had to wake up the boys.

I decided to save Adrian for last since he would be the hardest. I walked over to Dimitri and crouched down on my knees. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that I just wanted to stay like that and watch him. He had a piece of hair that had fallen in his face. Instantly I brushed that piece of hair behind his ear, and that seemed to wake him. He woke up jolting up. Then he looked around and saw me crouched in front of him. What made me smile was that when he saw me he seemed to relax, and then he saw the sweatshirt, and was taken back. I was confused and looked down at it. Then I noticed that it was the one he had given to me the night we were under Victor's lust spell. I never thought about it when I always wore it. It was just second nature I guess that when I got cold, that was the sweatshirt I had put on.

I stood up, embarrassed and went over to Adrian. I sat back down on the bed and tried shaking him. That did nothing. After several few attempts, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. That seemed to do it. He woke up and pulled me on top of him.

"I think this is the best wake-up call I have ever gotten." He mumbled. I kissed him lightly on the lips and escaped his embrace.

"Time to get up. The plane leaves in two hours." I got out of the bed and got out some clothes. I decided to go comfy and grabbed some jeans and shirt that Lissa got me that has "Lehigh" written on it. I didn't feel like interrupting Lissa and Christian so I just changed right in front of both Dimitri and Adrian.

I know that Dimitri would turn around, but I could feel Adrian's eyes on me. I quickly changed and pulled my hair up. Then I went to the mirror that was there and put on some light make-up. When I was finished I turned around and saw that both Adrian and Dimitri had finished changing. We put everything away when Lissa and Christian came out.

"Ready?" I asked Lissa and she just nodded. Adrian took my hand as we walked across campus to the landing strip. As promised, the plane was waiting for us. We boarded and soon we were off. Lissa was having a little freak attack about meeting her new sibling, and Christian was helping her to calm down. Adrian sat down next to me by the window. I sat on the aisle and was reading a book. Dimitri sat across from me reading on of his stupid westerns. He had one guardian next to him, and behind us. Though he didn't seem to mind.

Eventually we landed in Las Vegas. We had a car waiting for us and we went to the hotel. There we checked in and brought our entire luggage up. Christian, Lissa, and Adrian all needed to go to the feeders so we followed them to the feeding room. Dimitri and I stood next to each and the guardians behind us.

I bet it was weird for 3 Moroi to be traveling with 12 guardians. Though 5 were for Dimitri, 2 were for Lissa, 2 were for Adrian, 1 was for Christian, and then including me and Dimitri made 12. Other than Eddie, the other guardians just faded out and watched their surroundings and Dimitri.

"Let's go." Lissa said as she walked to us. We all nodded and then climbed into the SUV's. Eddie and two other guardians sat in the very back. Lissa, Adrian, and Christian sat in the middle part, I was the driver and Dimitri was in the passenger seat. I knew where Lissa's sibling lived. It was about 20 minutes outside of the city.

I drove us into a nice, quaint little subdivision. All the houses lawns were perfect. Not one weed, nothing. There were kids playing in the front lawn, and riding their bikes on the side walk. It was something you would see out of a movie.

We finally arrived at the house, and my breath was taken away. It was the perfect house. We all got out of the SUV and the other guardians stayed in the car behind us. I lead us all up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming." We heard. Then the door opened and revealed a beautiful blonde Moroi. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am guardian Hathaway." I said, and then nodded at everyone. "This is Guardian Castile, Guardian Belikov, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov, and Princess Vasilissa Dragomir."

"You highness. My lords." She said, bowing a little. "Would you like to come in?" She said opening her door for us.

"That would be great." I said, and I led everyone in. She ushered us to a sitting room, and it was perfectly decorated. I looked around looking for some type of picture that could indicate whether Lissa had a brother or sister. Then I found the picture. It contained the young Moroi, and two children who were the same age. One was a blonde boy and the other was a blonde girl. When we were all settled I said, "We are sorry that we have to barge on you Miss.?" It felt weird that we didn't know her name.

"Parcher. Emily Parcher." She said as she sat down at a chair.

"Yes, Miss. Parcher. We are here because of your children." I stated. Through the bond I could feel that Lissa was more nervous than ever. "Is their father Eric Dragomir?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know about their father?" She asked cautiously.

"If they are his children, and they have Dragomir blood, then they will become Lissa's family." I said nodding at Lissa. "Then she can get a spot on the Royal Council."

"Yes, they are his children. Twins." Emily said looking down at her hands.

"How old are they?" This time, it wasn't my voice that spoke. It was Lissa's.

"They just turned 19 about 3 months ago." She said. "They are over at a friend's house just down the road. Let me call them for you." Then she stood up and walked out of the room.

Lissa let out a huge breath and I gave her a small smile. Christian was holding her hand, but we didn't say anything till she returned. "They should be here in a few minutes. Can I get you anything to drink? Water, soda, coffee, tea?" She asked.

"Water would be great." Lissa said.

"Okay, anyone else?" Emily asked looking at us. Adrian, Christian and I asked for water, and she was gone again. She came back with 4 water bottles and handed them to us. When I opened mine, the front door opened.

"Mom?" A girl called out. "What's going-"But she stopped when she saw all of us here. Her brother walked up behind her and was staring at all of us. "Why are there so many guardians? Did we do something wrong?" She asked looking at all of us. I stood up because it was decided that I would be the talker.

"I'm Guardian Hathaway. No you haven't don't anything wrong. This is Guardian Castile, Guardian Belikov, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov, and Princess Vasilissa Dragomir."

"So we didn't do anything wrong?" The boy asked finally speaking up.

"No, what is your name?" I asked. We never did get the names.

"I'm Emma and this is my brother Ethan." Emma said. "Please someone tell us what is going on." She said looking around again.

"Emma, I'm Lissa. Your sister." Lissa said standing up. "Well, half sister. Your father, Eric Dragomir was my father as well."

"Why are you here?" Ethan asked.

"Because I need a spot on the Royal Council, but the only way for me to get my spot, I need a family. You are my family." Lissa said.

"Do we have to leave?" Emma asked.

We all looked at each other and I was the one to speak next. "We need you to come to court for a couple of months. We have reasons to believe that someone else is looking for you and will harm you." I looked at Lissa before continuing. "Someone who doesn't want to see Lissa on the Council and maybe as the Queen."

"Also it will give us time to get to know each other." Lissa said stepping forward. "I have spent years thinking that I only had one brother and he was dead. Now I know that not only do I have another brother, but a sister as well."

Emma and Ethan looked at their mother who just nodded. "Alright, we will come with you. When do you need us to leave?"

"We need you to come with us when we leave." When I saw their startled faces I kept going, "Like we said, there is someone who is also on their way to possibly cause harm to you both." They just nodded and left to go pack.

"Miss. Parcher, you are more than welcome to come with us." Lissa said.

"No, I need to stay here. I have a husband here. A human husband." She said. "I cannot possible take him to court."

"Human?" I asked astonished. Usually, our society tended to stay away from humans.

"Yes, David. Look Lissa, I want you to know something." Emily said taking a step forward towards Lissa. "I was the only woman that your father was with. The only reason he did was so that if something bad should happen to them, your or Andre would have other siblings to call your family."

Lissa was just confused; she didn't know what to believe. This wasn't a happy day for her. "Miss. Parcher, does your husband know about our world?" I asked trying to shift subjects.

"Of course. How else would I explain that me and two of my children needed blood to survive, but my other ones didn't?" She said with a laugh as we all look at each other with bewildered looks on our faces.

"Other children?" Christian asked.

"I married David when Emma and Emily were just 4 years old. I got pregnant, and I had a dhampir baby boy. Then I had 2 other babies with him. All dhampirs."

"Wow." Was all we had to say. The phone rang and Emily went to go get it. We were all silent for a long time when we heard someone come down the stairs.

"I'm all ready to go." Ethan said. "Emma is almost done." He sat his luggage by the door, and Eddie stood up and picked it up and brought it to one of the SUV's. Emma came down a few minutes later, and one of Dimitri's guardians helped Eddie with all the luggage.

Emma and Ethan said goodbye to their mother. "Don't worry, you can come visit us any time." Lissa said to Emily. Everyone was in the car except for Lissa and I. "I would love to get to know more about you and my father."

"He was a wonderful man Vasilissa. Never forget that." Then Emily stepped forward and kissed Lissa on the cheek. She gave us a smile and went inside.

I smiled at Lissa and we walked back to the car. We got in and I started the car. Lissa sat next to Ethan and Emma and Adrian Christian and Eddie sat in the last row.

When we got to the hotel, we went up to our rooms. I shared a room with Lissa, Adrian and Christian shared a room, Emma and Ethan shared a room, and Dimitri and Eddie shared a room. Lissa went for a private dinner with just Emma and Ethan to get to know them better. Adrian, Christian, and I went down to the restaurant and got some dinner before going to the casino to have some fun.

**I couldn't decide whether or not Lissa should have a brother or sister, so I decided on both. I tried to make Lissa's father seem like a good man. Anyway I updated, and I loved all of your reviews! I am addicted. So please please please review! The green button is calling you! SO PRESS IT! :P**

**This is Emma: .com/high_school_senior_**

**This is Ethan: .com/baltimore_teen_**

**This is their home: /image_ **


End file.
